


untitled

by pekoyamas



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: idk why im posting this rip sorry, implied sort of l/light, u decide what the word 'relationship' means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoyamas/pseuds/pekoyamas
Summary: no matter how hard you try, you cannot truly defy fate.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did write this in the middle of the night how did u know?

no matter how hard you try, you cannot truly defy fate. l knows this, he’s not a fool, and neither is light. this is their destiny. l cannot escape his death: he tried, god, he tried, but he lost. losing is something he never really knew before light; light who was- is- so smart, such a liar, his equal, his mind, his body, his spirit. he tries to not let the fact that light will kill him get in the way of their relationship. it’s hard. every breath feels like his last, his thoughts racing to reach a conclusion before they cease forever. light doesn’t understand why l is so sad (well, he does, but appearances are everything. for all intents and purposes, light is not kira) but l feels it soaring through his veins. it’s a deep infection, an illness, completely and utterly incurable. he never thought he would be so afraid to die, thinks that maybe if he didn’t realise it would all be ok, and he could keep pretending. he is not so lucky. his fate, forever written in the stars states his life will end here, in the middle of the greatest case he never figured out, by a force he thinks he understands. he will lose, eternally destined to lose, but light tries to ignore this. he will end too, l knows, nothing can last forever and they’re only human, after all, no matter how infallible they see themselves. l wishes this were not the case. l’s wishes mean nothing. and thus, his life ends and he is not surprised, not when his heart stops and his spoon clatters and he falls off his chair and light is there and he’s smiling and he knew, he knew, they both knew and it’s not surprising but his eyes widen anyway and then it’s over and there’s no point in regret because he can’t change it now.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a weird ramble i've been writing my romeo and juliet essay i've been thinking about fate and free will a lot


End file.
